leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anything.Goes29/Champion Concept: Mathus, the Eye of Havoc
Hello Summoners! This is my first champion concept: Mathus, the Eye of Havoc. Abilities: Passive: Wreak Havoc Mathus‘ auto-attacks unleash chaos energy into his target, applying stacks of Chaos. (Maximum of 3) Each stack of Chaos reduces the unit’s armor and magic resist by 2 (Level 1)/5 (Level 7)/10 (Level 12) and each unit afflicted by Chaos is revealed for 3 seconds. (Duration is refreshed with each application of Havoc beyond 3) Q: Havoc Bolt Mathus releases a bolt of chaos energy, which travels in a straight line. If the bolt hits an enemy, then it deals 50/75/125/175/225 (+.7 per AP) magic damage and slows the target 16/20/24/28/32% for 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 seconds. If the bolt reaches the end of its path without hitting an enemy, then it detonates in a AOE, dealing half the magic damage to each unit hit and slows them half as much for the same duration. Cooldown: 9/8/7/6/5 seconds Mana Cost: 25/35/45/55/65 mana W: Warping Flare Mathus releases a delayed flare of chaos energy at a target location. The flare deals 75/105/135/165/195 (+.8 per AP) magic damage at the center, decaying down to 75% at the edge. In addition, enemies at the center are knocked up and slowed 5/10/15/20/25% for 2 seconds, while enemies near the edge are silenced for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. Cooldown: 17/16/15/14/13 seconds Mana Cost: 65/80/95/110/125 mana E: Chaotic Grip Mathus surrounds himself and the nearest enemy champion in chaos energy, teleporting them to a point nearby. Mathus appears behind his target. Mathus must have vision of the enemy to use this ability. Cooldown: 5.5/5/4.5/4/3.5 seconds Mana Cost: 35/50/65/80/95 mana Q: Chaos Avatar Mathus fuses with the Spirit of Havoc to become the Chaos Avatar for 5/6/7 (+1 second per 100 AP) seconds. In this state, Mathus gains 25/35/45 bonus movement speed, and all of his abilities apply 1 stack of Chaos and gain additional effects: Havoc Bolt slow is increased 1.5X, Warping Flare’s AOEs are both doubled, and Chaotic Grip’s range is increased 30% Cooldown: 100/80/60 seconds Mana Cost: 150/225/300 mana Lore: Mathus was once a young child growing up in the underbelly of Noxus. He was known for being a bright, charming child; a light in the darkness of the slums. However, he seemed to have a cloud hang around him: whenever he was around, things went wrong. Machinery broke down, food rotted, and people got sick. These incidents, while being rare occurrences when Mathus was young, grew more and more frequent as he grew older. Eventually, his parents decided that he had to be sent away, lest someone die because of him. When his parents got ready to take Mathus out of the city, on his 10th birthday, a mysterious woman appeared at the door of their home. She offered to take the child, and train him. She explained that Mathus had an affinity for a rare type of magic, and this was causing all of the problems. His parents were swayed by this, and Mathus was entrusted to the mysterious woman. The woman refused to explain anything the child, but led him deeper and deeper underground. Eventually, they arrived at a series of caves hewn deep into the rock Noxus was built on. The woman revealed herself as LeBlanc, and trained him to use the mysterious energy, which she named ‘chaos’. As Mathus grew stronger, the accidents around occurred less and less frequently, until they stopped all together. After several years of training, LeBlanc took Mathus to the deepest part of the cave system, and showed him a blade buried in the rock, which radiated the same chaos energy Mathus did. He curiously gripped the handle and was overwhelmed by the sheer power of chaos. Mathus was frozen, bound to the blade. Eventually, Mathus overcame the blade, which housed the Spirit of Havoc. When he awoke and made his way back to the city, he was shocked at how much had changed. He wandered the city, until he heard mention of his old master, LeBlanc, in some place called the League of Legends. Determined to find out what had happened to him, he set off to find LeBlanc. “Even I would fear ending up on the wrong end of Mathus’ blade.” –LeBlanc, the Deciever Please tell me what you guys think! I'm working on putting all of his abilities and info into templates. Changes: 12/22/12: Changed ability names and updated AP ratios. Category:Custom champions